Junto a ti
by Tarah Zen G
Summary: Junto a ti, viviré los mejores momentos de mi vida. Feligette.


Junto a ti.

Félix se vio en ese momento, sentado en la sala de espera de aquel hospital, mientras que detrás de esa puerta los gritos de una mujer se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Se levantó entonces, preocupado, sus manos estaban hechas puños sobre su regazo, su ceño duramente fruncido y sus dientes apretados de tal forma que pensó que podría llegar a quebrarse. Estaba al borde, quería irrumpir en esa sala y sacar a Bridgette de esa situación. Los gritos de ella eran desgarradores, para luego de un momento haber cesado y ser remplazado por el primer llanto de un bebé. Al escuchar el llanto del pequeño, su expresión se suavizo y supo que todo había terminado. Todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado había llegado a su fin. Con éxito.

Una enfermera salió un momento después.

– ¿Señor Agreste? Su esposa ha dado a luz a una hermosa niña. ¡Felicidades!

Luego de eso se alejo y volvía a sentarse mas relajado a esperar que le dieran permiso de ver a Bridgette. Quien lo pensaría, no. Bridgette, la chica que lo acosaba diariamente en el instituto y que encima de eso se volvía cada vez mas perturbadora. Jamás se imagino correspondiendo sus sentimientos, ni besándola como aquella primera vez que por celos se había acercado a ella, para luego cuestionarse porque lo había hecho o cada vez que luego la visitaba por las noches, a veces para hablar, otras veces para ver si estaba bien, pero se volvió de una forma incompresible en alguien primordial para él, de esa manera se decidió a acercarse a ella en su forma civil para luego comenzar una relación que se cuestionaba día tras día ¿Qué tenia ella para ser tan especial? Nada, era una chica común y corriente que ponía todo su entusiasmo en todo lo que hacía, que pase lo que pase jamás abandonaría a quienes la necesitaban y entonces, así, se fue colando poco a poco en su corazón, hasta el punto en que sus celos salían a flote si le dedicaba mas tiempo a otros que a él, o cuando estaba en la biblioteca de su casa, ella llegada sin decir una palabra, se sentaba a su lado y se apoyaba de él mientras lo observaba leer hasta quedarse dormida en su regazo, ese calor que emanaba de su cuerpo le comenzó a encantar y así como pasaron los días, se vio llevándola por primera vez a la cama, amándola con tal lujuria que las sabanas ardían, entregándose a los mejores placeres de la vida. Y, todo esto no había comenzado cuando se enteró que era Ladybug… bueno, por lo menos un par de días antes.

Por alguna razón Chat Noir nunca seguía a Ladybug cuando su transformación iba a terminar, aunque a él le sobraran más minutos que a ella o cuando ni siquiera iba a destransformarse por no haber usado su poder especial, pero cual fue su sorpresa al toparse con que Ladybug llegaba a la casa de Bridgette, entraba a su cuarto y ya volvía a salir, allí comenzó a seguirla más, para confirmar sus sospechas. Claro está, que después de casi diez años de relación, de haber estado en el instituto cuando ella tenia catorce años, haber terminado unos años después para ingresar a la universidad, trabajar en la empresa de su padre y luego casarse, ella jamás se enteró que él era Chat Noir y ella jamás supo que él sabía su identidad secreta. Cuando comenzó a salir con Félix en su identidad civil, hablo con Chat Noir como Bridgette y como Ladybug, para dejar en claro que estaba completamente enamorada y a pesar de saber eso, Chat Noir no dejo nunca de coquetear con ella, para confirmar por si mismo la fidelidad que Ladybug le tenía, tanto como Bridgette como de heroína.

– Señor Agreste – llamó una enfermera, haciendo detener el hilo de sus pensamientos – puede pasar a ver a su esposa, en la habitación 418 del piso quince.

– Gracias – dijo y se levantó, pero antes de continuar su camino su teléfono celular sonó – Hola.

– ¡Felix! ¿Cómo está mi hija? – preguntó Sabine Cheng que desde el otro lado de la línea se escuchaba preocupada. Los padres de Bridgette estaban en medio de una cena romántica cuando Felix les dejo un mensaje de voz, y al finalizar esta, Sabine llamo inmediatamente al haberlo escuchado.

– Bien – respondió – ya todo paso.

– ¡Oh, bien! – se escuchó su suspiro y la voz de preocupación de Tom, cuando Félix le dio la dirección – lamentamos no haber respondido antes, estaremos allí enseguida.

– No se preocupe – entonces corto dándose cuenta de que ya había llegado frente a la habitación, la pálida puerta blanca le detenía de verla. Entonces extendió su mano para rozar con sus dedos la fría perilla y comenzar a girarla con duda.

Entonces la vio en la cama, pálida y sudorosa, la nítida luz de hospital la hacían ver más cansada de lo que en realidad estaba. Sostenía un bulto en sus brazos mientras que con su suave voz cantaba una canción. Félix se quedo estático, no queriendo avanzar e irrumpir en tan gloriosa escena, pensó que nunca había visto nada más hermoso en toda su vida y una sonrisa genuina se poso en sus labios, hasta que fue Bridgette quien lo vio y detuvo su canción.

– Ven aquí, Félix – animó ella, levantando su pálido brazo hacia él. Dio un par de pasos al frente dubitativo, temiendo que si se acercaba demasiado la bebé rompería a llorar, pero ella parecía demasiado concentrada en succionar duramente uno de los pezones de Bridgette, que cuando se acercó demasiado pudo ver el pecho descubierto de su esposa y sin evitarlo se sonrojo, aun todavía podía sonrojarse como si fuera un adolescente.

Subió la mirada a ella, quien todavía tenia su mano extendida hacia él, su sonrisa era tan resplandeciente como el sol, ¿Cómo hacia para tener esas sonrisas tan propias de ella? Entonces avanzó y tomó su mano, para acercarse lo suficiente y ver la pequeña cara de la bebé y esos suaves cabellitos rubios que se acumulaban en su frente. Quería tocarla, tocar su carita, pero parecía tan frágil que se rompería en sus manos, pero Bridgette dejo de amamantarla para ponerla en sus brazos y cubrir ahora su pecho.

– Dile hola a papá, Felicia – susurró su esposa.

Sin poder evitarlo se acercó a ella y la besó. Porque su vida no podría ser mas perfecta.

 **Esto parece más un drabble en realidad, lo siento, pero no pude sacarlo de mi cabeza.**


End file.
